


A Helping Hand

by onceuponatime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime/pseuds/onceuponatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's arm is broken and Michael helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

It’s been three weeks since he broke his arm, and Luke is starting to get really frustrated. Under his cast is itchy and sweaty and the bloody thing is a pain to lug around and he’s sick of not being able to play guitar or playstation or be able to scratch his goddamn wrist that has been itchy since they put the thing on. He just wants to smash the cast and let his skin _breathe._

But most of all he’s horny as hell, and this makes him angrier and he literally feels like he’s about to cry. Naturally, it would be his right arm that he broke, and because he’s single he hasn’t gotten off since it happened. And not from lack of trying. His left hand doesn’t seem to be able to do it for him. He just doesn’t have the coordination in it. He tries, though. And when he tries and can’t bring himself to finish, and he has to stop because his arm is getting tired and he’s getting nowhere. It just makes him more angry and more horny than when he started and Luke is about to suffocate himself.

Worst of all, he doesn’t even get that much time to try. People just don’t want to leave him alone lately. His mom comes into his room every hour or so when he’s at home, asking if he wants a drink or something to eat. Ben does this too, and he should, Luke thinks, because it’s his fault Luke’s arm is broken in the first place. His friends call around like they always do, but Michael seems to be coming over a lot more, armed with movies and sweets and Luke can’t be mad at him. He’s tried jerking off in the shower but the bag he has over his cast to keep it dry was irritating him and he was wet and horny and nothing was working so he just gave up. The only time he’s sure he won’t be interrupted is at night, and even then he’s scared of being overheard because he knows with 3 weeks of no release – it’s not gonna be a quiet finale.

And then something wonderful happens. His dad is at work. Ben and Jack are gone – Luke doesn’t know where, nor does he care. His mom sticks her head in the door and tells him that she’s going round to Karen’s and then going food shopping, so she won’t be home for a while. The point is, Luke has the house to himself for the first time in three weeks and he very nearly cries from happiness.

He hears his mom’s car pulling off and he grabs a box of tissues and pulls his bottle of lube out from under his bed. He’s going to do this properly, take his time and enjoy it. Because he deserves it. And if it doesn’t happen today, it could be another three weeks before he gets another free house and he doubtful he’ll last that long feeling like this.

So he lies out on his bed, and he’s rubbing at his stomach and teasing his nipples and he can feel himself getting hard and he can’t help but feel a little excited. He runs his fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants, feeling the soft hair that covers his stomach get coarser as his hand gets lower.

Already his breathing is getting rapid and he’s a little embarrassed at how quickly he’s coming undone when he hasn’t even touched his cock yet.

He hooks his fingers in the band of his sweatpants and is about to pull them down when he hears it. The front door opening followed by someone – Michael, he realises – shouting “Luke!” He really should have locked the door after his mom left.

He lies there quietly, hoping that if Michael doesn’t hear him he won’t know he’s there, and then feels bad for thinking that. But god damn, he’s got a raging hard on and Michael isn’t blind, and he’s going to take the piss out of him because he’s going to know exactly what Luke was doing. Or, trying to do. This idea vanishes however when he hears Michael walking up the stairs and he’s about to die from a mix of anger, humiliation and horniness. Just before Michael opens the door, Luke manages to grab a pillow and put it over his crotch.

“Hey, Luke,” Michael says, opening the door and walking into Luke’s room. “Your mom’s over at mine and said you were here alone, so I thought I’d come over and we could watch a movie or something.” Michael stops and stares at Luke. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke says, and his voice is high and weird and Michael’s face scrunches up the way it does when he’s confused. Luke knows he looks like a deer caught in headlights, and he can feel his neck starting to heat up. “Why would anything be wrong?” Luke tries again, but his voice gives him away and Michael only stares.

Then Luke sees Michael’s eyes land on a spot beside him on the bed, and Luke looks and sees the bottle of lube and the tissues, and then looks at Michael, whose eyes are focused on the pillow over Luke’s crotch and he can feel his face and neck heating up more, and he just wants his bed to pull a Freddy Krueger and swallow him whole.

He looks at Michael again, and Michael is looking at him and the bastard is smirking and Luke totally wants to punch him because he _knows_ what Luke was about to do, but he’s not leaving.

“Am I interrupting?” he asks, and his voice is laced with something Luke doesn’t know. What he does know is that he doesn’t like the way Michael is looking at him. And Luke decides he’s going to be honest because it’s not like this situation could get any worse, and he wants Michael to go. He loves him, but dear _God_ , why can he not touch himself in peace?

“No, actually. I hadn’t got a chance to start.”

“Oh, good. Then scoot over. I’ll put a DVD on. And put that stuff away.” He says, nodding his head at the lube and tissues and Luke can only stare at him because _what the fuck?_  “What do you wanna watch?” Michael asks from the corner where Luke has his DVDs stacked. “Oh, _Poltergeist._ ”

Luke is actually going to kill him

***

An hour later and he and Michael are lying side by side with some lady screaming on the television. Although Michael tries to act tough, he’s really a giant wuss and Luke doesn’t know why he chose a horror movie if he’s only going to spend the entire thing flinching or burying his face in Luke’s neck. Which is _not_ helping Luke’s situation because Michael’s breath feels really nice below his ear and he is never going to admit that aloud.  

There’s nothing particularly interesting happening on the screen so Michael is sitting with his back against the headboard and is fiddling with the drawstrings of his sweatpants. “So,” he says, not looking at Luke. “How long have you... have you not been able to.... How long has it been since... you know...”

“No, I don’t know.”

“How long has it been since you were able to....” Michael stares intently at the cuff of his sweater and Luke knows exactly what Michael is asking but he’s not helping him because after the stunt he pulled, this is the least punishment he deserves.

“Since I was able to what?”

“You know.....” Michael looks at him finally, and Luke doesn’t know the look in his eyes and he feels bad but it’s not like Michael has to ask him.

“Masturbate,” Michael finally gets out and now it’s Luke’s turn to smirk.

“What are you talking about?” he asks, and Michael looks mortified. Good.

“When was the last time you could masturbate? Cause I know you’re right handed and .... you know. It’s broken.”

“Nearly a month ago.”

“Jesus,” Michael says, and he sounds almost impressed and Luke is having a hard time believing that this is a conversation the two of them are having. “I don’t think I could go that long.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been trying, it just feels really shit you know? Like I can’t... Why the hell am I discussing this with you?”

“Dunno,” Michael mumbles, going back to inspecting his cuffs. “Is it like, uncomfortable?”

“Not as uncomfortable as this conversation.” Michael looks at him with his big green eyes and Luke feels bad for snapping at him. Even though he’s being weird. “I suppose it is. Yeah.”

“Oh.”

The movie starts to pick up again and Michael is leaning closer and closer and then his face is in Luke’s neck again and he can’t help it. He can feel it happening and he’s trying to think of other things but he’s 18 years old and he hasn’t gotten off in so long and with Michael’s nose nuzzling against his collar bone and the smell of cologne coming from him, mixed with the scent of his hair gel and just that _Michael_ smell, well it was bound to happen.

Luke tries to grab a cushion or something without Michael noticing, but because he’s plastered against his side it’s near impossible. Sweatpants don’t hide anything and Luke is just hoping Michael doesn’t look down.

Luke throws his arm behind Michael to grab a pillow, and Michael takes this as in invitation to move even closer and Luke is holding his breath because there’s no way he’s not going to see it.

“Luke?” Michael asks, and there’s a hint of laughter to his voice, but also a hint of something else.

“What?”

“D’you want me to go?”

Luke is about to say yes, but then realises Michael will probably tease him about it for the rest of his life and he doesn’t know if waiting for a boner to go away while you’re lying with your best friend is less embarrassing than telling your best friend to leave so you can jerk off, but he decides it is. Plus, if Michael tells this story, Luke can point out that he actually chose to stay. Not that he thinks Michael will stay because he’s smart, he’ll get the undertone.

And yeah, Michael is smart but he’s also the most stubborn person Luke has ever met and he only remembers this when Michael curls back into his side. A moment later he feels Michael’s arm go across his stomach and he looks down and the fucker is smiling.

“What’re you doing?” Luke asks, and Michael manages to get even closer and Luke doesn’t know how he does it but it must be some kind of super power because he can feel Michael fucking everywhere.

“’m scared.”

“You chose the movie.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s a good movie.” When Michael talks, Luke can feel his lips moving against his neck and his warm breath fanning over his throat and he can’t take much more of this but he’s not going to be the one to give in.

 “You gonna do something about that?” Michael asks, nodding at Luke’s obvious erection, and Luke is trying so hard not to hit him across the head with his cast.

“No. Are you?”

“I will. If you want me to.” Luke looks at him and he’s not even smiling, just staring at the TV. “D’you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Luke says because he knows one of them will back down but he wants to see how far Michael will go with this.

“What do you want? Handjob? Blowjob?”

“Surprise me.”His body suddenly gets cold as Michael removes himself from his side grabs the lube from the bedside table where Luke tossed it.

“You sure?” Michael asks, and suddenly Luke’s not so sure that one of them will stop this. He wants to say no because this is Michael, but he also wants to say yes because he’s really curious as to what will happen if he keeps this up.

“Yeah,” he says, and Michael spreads his legs before going between them and reaching for the waistband of Luke’s sweats and suddenly Luke’s mouth is dry and he can’t think of anything to say but “What? Do I not get a kiss first?”

Next he feels Michael crawling up his body, and Michael’s face is only inches from his, and then there’s no space between them as Michael presses his lips against Luke’s. They’ve kissed a few times before while drunk, but this isn’t like any of those times. This is hot and needy and Michael is tugging on his lip ring and Luke isn’t even sure if he needs Michael’s hand on his cock to come because Michael is an amazing kisser, and when Luke moans, Michael slips his tongue in past his lips and Luke can’t do anything but let Michael take over because he can feel his brain sizzling. Luke tries to keep quiet but then Michael grinds down on him and he can’t hold it in any longer.

“Mikey,” he moans. “Mikey, please do something.”

Michael stops kissing him and tugs at his sweats before Luke takes the hint and lifts his hips. His sweats and boxers come off in one and Luke hisses as the cold air touches his cock, and doesn’t even feel embarrassed when it slaps against his belly. Michael is on his knees, just looking at him and Luke can feel his face go red but he’s so turned on he just needs Michael to touch him. He’ll think about the consequences later.

“You sure?” Michael asks again and Luke just gives him a look because seriously, if something doesn’t happen in the next five seconds, he’s going to combust. He’s about to complain when he hears the lube bottle clicking shut and he sees Michael smearing it over his hand. Luke whines and goes to touch his cock, aching for _something_ , but Michael slaps his hand away.

They’re kissing again and Luke’s lips are going to be so swollen but he doesn’t care. He’s a sweaty, panting mess and when Michael finally wraps his fingers around his cock, Luke lets out a half sob, half scream.

Michael’s hand is moving fast, the mixture of lube and precome is glorious and Luke can’t help but buck into Michael’s fist. Michael’s moved from attacking his mouth to attacking his neck and Luke can do nothing but latch onto Michael’s hair with his good hand and take everything Michael is giving him.

Then he feels it. His stomach is tightening. It’s the closest he’s been in what feels like forever and it’s the most wonderful he’s ever felt. “Mikey,” he pants. “Fuck, Mikey, I’m gonna.....”

“Yeah? You gonna come for me? Don’t be quiet, I wanna hear you. Let me hear you.”

With those words and a few more thrusts into Michael’s tight fist, he’s coming undone with a shout of Michael’s name.

When he comes down from his high, he just lies there taking in the feeling. It’s the first time he’s been relaxed in so long. His bed feels like it’s made from cotton candy or something and he can barely keep his eyes open.

“Jesus Christ, Luke.” He hears Michael mutter. He lifts his head a little and sees Michael wiping at his t-shirt with a tissue. “You got it fucking everywhere.”

“Sorry,” he says before laying back down. He feels Michael tug up his trousers and he raises his hips and feels like an invalid but he doesn’t have the energy to pull them up himself.

And then Michael is smushed against his side again and Luke smiles when Michael throws his arm over his stomach and a knee between his legs and he smirks when he feels Michael’s erection pressing into his hip.

“You gonna do something about that?” he asks, mimicking Michael from earlier. “Or do you want me to?”

“Yeah, you can pay me back when you get your cast off. I don’t want a half assed attempt.”

“What if I wasn’t going to use my hand?”

“Shut up, Hemmings.” Michael says, but Luke can feel him smile against his neck.


End file.
